This invention relates to a device for attaching a bellows to a cylindrical member, particularly to a ball pin of a rack articulation for automotive vehicles.
From Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 21 21 381 there is known a rack articulation for automotive vehicles in which a rubber bellows is fastened between a rack housing and a ball pin, in order to seal off a ball joint connection. Both on the ball pin and on the rack housing there are continuous grooves into which the ends of the rubber bellows are fastened by clamps. For this known connection, grooves must be formed in the connecting parts for the rubber bellows, for instance produced therein by machining, in order to assure a non-slippable attachment between the rubber bellows and the connecting part.
Accordingly it is the object of the invention to provide a device for fastening a bellows to a cylindrical member which is simple to construct and mount and can be fastened in non-slippable fashion even to unmachined pins which vary slightly in diameter.